1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system for transporting audio signals between a plurality of nodes, and an audio signal processor constituting such a network system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an audio network system has been known for transporting audio signals between a plurality of nodes, and is used in concerts, dramas, music production, private broadcasting, and so on. Known examples of such an audio network system include CobraNet (trademark), SuperMAC (trademark), and EtherSound (trademark) as described in the following references 1 to 3.    Reference 1: “CobraNet™”, [online], Balcom Co. [Retrieved on Mar. 21, 2006] Internet <URL: http://www.balcom.co.jp/cobranet.htm>    Reference 2: “SuperMAC™-Sony Pro Audio Lab, Oxford”, [online], Sony Pro Audio Lab, [Retrieved on Mar. 21, 2006] Internet <URL: http://www.sonyoxford.co.uk/pub/supermac/>    Reference 3: Carl Conrad, “EtherSound™ in a studio environment”, [online], Digigram S. A., [Retrieved on Mar. 21, 2006] Internet <URL: http://www.ethersound.com/news/getnews.php?enews_key=101>
In addition, it is generally desired to be able to connect audio equipment having various functions such as analog input, analog output, digital input, digital output, mixing, effect addition, recording/reproducing, remote control, or combination thereof to the audio network system.